High energy smokeless type propellants containing both ammonium perchlorate (inorganic oxidizer) and HMX and RDX (organic oxidizers) have been utilized.
Acrylic prepolymers (e.g., ethyl acrylate-acrylic acid copolymers) have been used in high energy NF propellants containing ammonium perchlorate and aluminum, and in non-aluminized low signature propellants with HMX or RDX as the oxidizer. The techniques for prepolymers preparation and characterization and for propellant preparation are well understood.
HMX and/or RDX have been utilized as oxidizers in heat resistant granulated propellant compositions as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,868.
HMX and/or RDX have been utilized in smokeless propellant compositions. The use of these organic oxidizers has greatly reduced the amount of smoke in the exhaust gases from the burning propellant.
There exists a need for improvement of the ballistic parameters of smokeless type propellants.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide an oxidizer for use in propellant compositions whereby increased performance and desirable effects to the ballistic parameters are obtained.
Another object of this invention is to provide propellant formulations which have a lower tendency to afterburning.
A further object of this invention is to provide oxidizer for use in smokeless propellants of the NF type as a replacement for the organic oxidizers, HMX and/or RDX.